


You Fucked Me So Good I Almost Said "I Love You."

by boundtoanandroid



Series: Prompts and Snippets [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, chargestep - Freeform, m!ortega, m!sidestep - Freeform, trans male penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: Snippet done as a request on tumblr.Six loves Ortega, despite the fact he shouldn't.





	You Fucked Me So Good I Almost Said "I Love You."

  1. _ You fucked me so good that I almost said “I love you”_

His breath came out in quick pants, hands tangled in Ortega’s hair holding on for dear life. With each thrust, Six felt himself being driven closer to the edge once again. How long had they been at this, fucking in the pitch black like their lives depended on it? Six was not sure, but he did not particularly care. As Six let one of his hands fall to the side, Ortega was quick to thread their fingers together, providing an anchor for him. He nosed Six’s jaw upward, littering his neck with nips and kisses. Six shivered as Ortega moaned into the crook of his neck.

A low moan tore from his throat as Ortega switched his angle again. Tears of overstimulation streamed from Six’s eyes. He pulled Ortega into a rough kiss, his nails dug into his shoulders as he once again reached his peak, stars bursting in his vision. This was by far the hardest he had cum tonight, and it took all of what willpower he had left not to scream “I love you.” 

“Ah, Ricardo…!” He cried instead, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Ortega followed soon after, pressing their foreheads together. He murmured Six’s name as he came, spilling his release deep into him. He grinned as he felt his cum in his core.

_ ‘Good thing I’m sterile…,’ _ Six idly thought, a bead of sweat gathering on his brow. 

The two paused, limbs still entangled, still joined together. Their breathing was labored, and they were covered in a film of sweat, but it felt… right. Six leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Ortega’s lips, smiling at the tickling of his mustache. 

“I love you.” Ortega breathed. 

Six hesitated. “I know…”

Ortega smiled anyways. He would take it. Anything from Six, he would take.


End file.
